


The Storm Before the Silence

by s0ftAsphyxiation



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blackmail, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Jealousy, Nipple Licking, POV Third Person, Shota, Unconsciousness, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftAsphyxiation/pseuds/s0ftAsphyxiation
Summary: Max isn't one to make friends, in fact, he's already settled down with just Nikki and Neil. But once he has an opportunity to ruin someone else, he will sure as hell be the one to take it.





	The Storm Before the Silence

“Another shitty day in this shitty camp, and of course we’re stuck cleaning!” Max growled, furrowing his brows, “Yeah well, at least we know not the rebel this time.” Neil replied, trying to make light of the situation, Max merely gave Neil a cold stare, sending shivers down his spine. The scrawny boy quickly went back to cleaning to avoid making eye contact with Max. The raven-haired boy was seething with anger as he scrubbed the floor with a damp rag. At the pace he moved it back and forth, it could probably make a scratch in the wood. Neil nervously continued scrubbing the floor, inching away from Max slightly. “OW! GOD DAMMIT!” Max bellowed, holding his finger which was bleeding from the nail. “Jesus fucking christ, Max! Go get a band-aid in the tent!” Neil commanded looking quite pale from the sight of the blood. Max groaned in pain and quickly left the Mess Hall. While making his way to the tent he noticed two campers running into the woods with each other, being the little devil he is, Max decided to investigate.

Making his way through the bushes and tall grass he caught up to the two. Max cringed seeing that it was just Harrison and his stupid girlfriend… What was even her name? Max rolled his eyes about to leave when he saw the two lock lips, this would make perfect blackmail! He rushed to a closer spot and hid behind a tree, taking his phone out and making sure the flash was off, as he looked up the couple had already escalated. Harrison had his hands in her shirt, while his other hand was on her thigh… Her thighs… Max couldn’t help but stare at her body. He had never noticed this girl before and never even cared to ask her name. Maybe it’s because she was so close to David of all people. God he’s awful, but she’s not as bad as him. Why, of all the campers, did she have to be dating anyone? And Harrison of all people! What a piece of shit. Max thought for a moment and had a devilish grin grow on his face. He snuck a quick picture, and merely walked away.

It was 8:45pm and the teal-haired girl had received a note, ‘Meet me at the dock.’ It was quite unusual to her but she simply shrugged it off and made her way there. To her surprise, it was the one boy she had never actually talked to, she had thought it would be someone she knew or… was at least acquainted with. Max turned once he heard the quiet footsteps behind him, he waved and patted the area next to him. The girl sat down. “So we’ve never actually conversed,” Max conveyed, scooting over towards the girl, “I’m Max, and I haven’t gotten your name?” He smiled, “Primrose.” She beamed with delight. Max nodded and looked up and down at Primrose, it was quite awkward for her but she didn’t say anything about it. “So, why were you sent to Camp Campbell?” Max sang out, but growled slightly as he said the Camp’s name. Primrose clasped her hands together, “Ah, well my aunt wanted me to make friends.” She chirped. Max simply nodded once again, it was as if he wasn’t even interested in what she said. Max stood up and walked away, “I’ll be right back.” He drawled, which caught Primrose by surprise. She started to think of the fact she didn’t even know Max personally, and never even talked to him. She wasn’t even aware of how mischievous and evil he was. Primrose turned her head towards the water under the dock, focusing on the reflection of the moonlight on the lake. Long too long after, Max had returned behind the girl, with something behind his back, he raised the weapon and hit her on the side on the head, knocking her unconscious. Max had a smile that betrayed all innocence, dragging his victim off to a secluded area. 

Primrose woke up to a headache and pitch black all around her. She struggled to move but couldn’t. She tried to talk but something was stopping her from making any sound. She was cold, and had goosebumps on her body from the wind. Wherever she was, it was outdoors and she was more exposed than she’d like to be, only wearing her yellow shirt and panties. She could feel someone trailing their finger along her collarbone, “Harrison must’ve really enjoyed his time with you, huh?” Primrose recognized the voice and attempted to move her body away from his touch. She muffled behind whatever was keeping her silent. Max squeezed the girl’s thighs and pulled down her panties to her ankles by her bonds. Primrose whined and closed her legs in response. Max glowered at this and forcefully made his way in between her thighs, the girl might’ve shrieked but Max didn’t care. The boy frantically stripped down only to his yellow t-shirt, slightly penetrating the girl under him, although with his size it wasn’t easy to get inside her in the first place. Max took off Primrose’s bra and licked her hardened buds, she shivered and kicked, desperately trying to escape as tears streamed past her ears. Max continued thrusting into her, panting uncontrollably and groaning with pleasure. Max’s tongue lapped on one of her nipples, Primrose’s cries only grew louder, she moved her knee under him trying to pry him off but in return Max forcefully grabbed her legs and held them on the ground, he wasn’t the strongest kid in the camp but his nails clawed into her thighs. The boy bit his lip, feeling himself on the verge of climaxing, each thrust only made him closer and closer, until he pulled out, his semen landing on Primrose’s pussy lips. Max towered over her and lightly rubbed her clit, “If you EVER tell anyone about this, I will leak the photos of you and Harrison together.” He threatened, “Got it?” He threw the girl’s clothes beside her and untied her bonds, but didn’t get the chance to take off her blindfold because as soon as she was free, she crawled backwards to get away from her rapist, the only thing she could do was whimper and nod in fear. “Excellent.” Max spoke condescendingly as he got dressed. “See you around.” All he did was grin and wander off.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoopsie poopsie, sorry if it's a bit too messed up for you ahaha !!  
> I'm not the best writer but thank you for reading it to the end, and there will be more to come <3


End file.
